Deus
Deus, also referred to as God by some characters in the game, is an antagonist in Xenogears, and arguably the main antagonist. Its physical aspect is part of the Yabeh (Yahweh) interplanetary invasion system, along with the Zohar Modifier. Despite its name, Deus is not truly "god" - the Wave Existence could be viewed as such - although the word "God" may not be appropriate. According to the Wave Existence, the Wave Existence and Deus are inseparable. In Xenogears, god is portrayed as nothing more than a weapon, machine or tool used in order to control, manipulate, and enslave foolish gullible people. Deus is a man-made god: a false idol - a weapon built by humanity that is so powerful that it can destroy entire planets. Deus can also be classified as an alien since it is not originally from the planet, as well as a mental disease or a contagious virus powered by humanity itself using its flesh and will. It is powered by Cain and must be destroyed by Abel (the Contact) in an act of deicide. Origin Deus was created by an ancient civilization (15,000 years before the start of Xenogears), and it was coupled with the Zohar to become a tool of unprecedented destruction. Deus annihilated a whole planet and it is implied this planet was Lost Jerusalem, or Earth. It is implied this occurred in 2278 A.D. However, it is likely there were survivors, who eventually left Lost Jerusalem/Earth to colonize space. Eldridge takeover As is the case with AIs that have too much power, its ambition grew out of control and it was disassembled and placed within the Eldridge for removal. It took over the ship, however, and crash landed on the planet where Xenogears takes place, sustaining heavy damage. Revival After the Eldridge crashed on the new planet, Deus sunk to the ocean floor and its body grows for 9999 years in Mahanon, which is actually part of the Eldridge. To repair this damage, it activated a repair system known as Kadomony. This repair system created a race of people which would one day revive it. It is the objective of Myyah Hawwa, Karellen, the Gazel Ministry and Emperor Cain to restore Deus by changing all humans into fleshy mutated Wels, which the god-machine would then absorb to revive itself. Xenogears In Xenogears, after Mahanon is raised, the party fights its first form. Later, Deus is transferred to the Merkava. Stages and evolution * Omega 1: Appears in the beginning of the game, preserved in a reactor. Its size is approximately 20-30 meters. In this state, Deus is already capable of destroying a planet. * Stage 1: After the Eldridge crashed on the new planet, Deus sunk to the ocean floor and its body grows for 9999 years. It is described as having an alien form that is partially rotting, petrified, grotesque and giant. * Stage 2: After the transport system of Deus, Merkava, is destroyed, it evolves to something which resembles a green shell dome with blue indigo eyes. Its true body is hidden inside this vortex-shaped shell. * Stage 3: In order to grow its body, Deus begins terraforming to begin merging with the planet. The evolved grown body of Deus in the interior is its true form. Etymology The name Deus comes from the Latin word for "god", as in "Deus ex Machina" ("God From Machine). Trivia * The boss theme of Deus is "Awakening". See also * Deus (Larval Stage) * Deus (True Form) Gallery Ship4.gif|Omega 1. Deus1.png|Omega 1. DeusRot.png|Deus 1. XenoDeus.png|Deus 1. DeusDome.png|Deus 2. Deus3.png|Deus 2. Deus4.png|Deus 3. Deus5.png|Deus 4. DeusConcept1.png|Concept art. DeusConcept2.png|Concept art. DeusConcept3.png|Concept art. Xeno-deus-rough2.png|Concept art. Xeno-deus-final-stage-head.png|Concept art (head). Xeno-deus-body-part.png|Concept art. Xeno-deus-final-stage-full-view.png|Concept art. DEUS07.jpg|Concept art of Deus' final complete form. 46-rUKPM.jpg|Deus' arms are malakh angels. Category:Xenogears bosses